the tale of two choices
by victoire-delacour
Summary: what would have happened if draco and hermione new each other before hogwarts, can they over come their pride and see each other for who they truly are - chapters 1 - 14
1. Chapter 1 to 14

**Chapter one**

Every story has a beginning and an end but where to start with a tale so torn apart. A story of love, that binds so strong that one cannot survive without the other. But with every story comes a beginning so I shall start it like every other.

Once upon a time, there were two children who were destined to meet. They met each other by chance one day in the countryside. He liked to go for walks to get out of that scary home he lived in. you see he rarely ever saw his parents but when he did he father was always angry and his mother was always quiet. But he knew that she sometimes snuck into his room when she thought he was sleeping and would just sit and watch him. He loved the lake on their estate the most; he could sit for hours and just watch the water ripple in the breeze.

One day on his walk to the lake he saw a boat with a creature sitting in it, floating in the middle of the lake but as he got closer he realised it was another person with an immense amount of hair, he stood mesmerised staring at the hair ripple in the wind before calling out. _"What are you doing on my lake? You shouldn't be here!_" To which the young girl called out her apologies saying that she thought it belonged to the estate she was staying on, which just happened to be the one next to the young boy to in question. The young girl propelled the boat over to the young boy and proceeded to get out too introduce herself, but as she did she slipped and landed head first in the mud. The boy whilst laughing so hard went to help her up. _"Are you ok?_" he asked _"Thank you, I am alright"_ she replied wiping the mud from her face. _"Hi my name is messy, what's your name?_" He stared shockingly back at the girl, how was it possible that this girl did not know his name, everyone in the magical world knew who he was! He thought to himself I could have some fun with this. _"It's dragon. My name is dragon." "That's a funny name to have; it sounds just as funny as mine". _she replied

The two children sat for hours at the lake talking to each other about everything and anything. It was from this day one that they became the best of friends. But sadly their time as friends was to be cut short. One day dragon asked messy if she would like to see his home. Upon arrival they came across dragon's father who proceeded to ask messy about her family. He was outraged when he found out they were muggles and he screamed at her to leave his home at once and that she was never to see his son again. Confused and upset messy ran from the house in tears, why did they call her a muggle and what was so wrong with that she thought to herself.

Dragon found her crying beside the lake. He told her he was sorry but they couldn't be friends anymore and she had to leave and never come back, or she would be in trouble because she was a muggle. Messy didn't understand she tried asking dragon what a muggle was but he just told her she wouldn't understand and to leave before he got angry, he was pure and hated muggles. Messy ran away as quickly as she could.

Never to see each other again, until one day on a train messy was trying to find another boys toad when she came upon a set of blue eyes and screamed _"You!"_

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't believe it, that little wart was here on the same train as her, headed to the same place. He was a wizard. All she could say was "you" and all he could say was do I know you. She stormed out of there so quickly she left burnt tracks in the floor. She couldn't believe he didn't remember her, she had never forgotten him besides the unfortunate event at the end of the summer it was the best summer she had ever had, sitting with him at the lake and talking about endless nothings. Had she truly meant nothing to him? She pondered to herself as she moved along the rest of the carriage asking if anyone had seen Trevor the toad.

He regretted it the second the words came out of his mouth. He knew who she was alright he just couldn't let it be known that he knew a muggle, wait a sec he thought to himself she is on the same train as him headed to Hogwarts she must be a muggle-born. Even worse he thought to himself a malfoy cannot be seen conversing with anyone not of pureblood. His father would hear about it and kill him.

He left the others behind and went in search of her to find out who she really was but by the time he found her she was already sitting in another cabin talking to a strange boy with dark hair and another boy he recognised to be yet another weasley. As he stood and watched her for a minute she must have sensed him there and scowled at him, the other two boys noticed looked up noticed him and went back to talking to her.

As he walked away he heard to redhead ask her why she was scowling at him. "He is insufferable I meet him earlier on the train do you happen to know his name" "of course I do doesn't everyone, he's Draco Malfoy, his father used to be a death eater till you-know-who disappeared." He replied "well he is just positively terrible" "I swear if I never see him again I will be the happiest girl alive" she replied. "By the way silly me I forgot to introduce myself I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" The red head replied "oh I'm Ron, Ron Weasley and he's Harry Potter." Not the Harry Potter? Pleasure to meet you. You two had better change into your robes soon I expect we will be arriving soon. "

As Hermione walked down the train she wondered how the nice little boy she had meet could turn into the mean looking boy she meet on the train.

_Chapter 3_

Later that week Hermione was awoken to the sound of tapping at the window of her dorm. She rose grumbling wondering what could be up this high tapping on her window. She rubbed at her eyes as she opened the window. "Ahhh" she screamed as an owl flew into the room nearly knocking into her. She quickly looked around the room to make sure she had not woken any one up with her scream to find that no one had moved an inch. The owl had flown up to her bed and dropped a letter on it; it appeared to be waiting for her to do something, oh it wants a treat she thought to herself as she got up of the floor. As she walked over to it she took in how beautiful it looked, the owl was entirely black except for one patch across its right eye that was a brilliant white colour. She quickly found a treat in her trunk and gave it to the owl. She sat down to read the letter as she watched it fly back out the window.

Curious she thought to herself who would be writing a letter to her this late in the night. As she opened the letter she saw that it only had 3 words on the page "I hate you" the only other thing on the page at all was a tiny little dragon draw on the bottom. So it was him she thought to herself. She didn't understand why he couldn't just leave her alone; he pretended to not know who she was that first day on the train and yet he had to make it clear to her that he hated her. It was obvious his dislike for her, every day in class he made it his mission to tease her, it was always about her being a muggle-born and how filthy her blood supposedly was. She cried herself to sleep as she remembered the nice little boy she once knew, who had now turned out to be so cruel.

**Chapter 4**

As the year went on, life at Hogwarts slowly got better for Hermione, after a terrible first few months she had finally made some friends. Hermione, Harry and Ron were trying to find out about Nicolas Flamel. One night just before Christmas Hermione was in the great hall watching Harry and Ron play a game of chess. "I don't understand how you can play this harry, its barbaric" Ron just scowled at her and replied "you just don't get it" Hermione got up to storm off when she remembered she had to remind Ron and Harry to keep searching for Flamel and to have a good Christmas.

Hermione was going home for Christmas, she was looking forward to seeing her parents but she was looking forward to being away from Draco Malfoy even more. As she walked out of the great hall Hermione did not notice that a certain blue eyed boy was watching him walking away.

"Draco?" "Did you hear me" "what" he said as he snapped out of the daze he was in. "I asked what you were doing for Christmas this year?" "The same thing I always do Parkinson" he replied as he got up and stormed out of the great hall. "What's got into him" she scowled as she watched him walk away.

Hermione 's Christmas was a perfect as could be, she had woken up on Christmas morning to a fresh layer of snow outside and could hear the sweet tones of her mother's voice singing through the house. When she entered the kitchen that morning she had caught her parents dancing around the room, she had always loved it when she found her parents like this, so in love and so happy, "good morning my messy girl her father said as he swooped her up in a hug. He swung her round and round till she giggled between her shouts of mercy.

They had spent Christmas dinner with her aunt and uncle and her two cousins. They were finally one big happy family and everything was getting back to normal again. Things had been difficult once her father found out that she could do magic. But her mother had always said that Hermione was special and was truly a gifted child. Her parents had given her some new books and her grandmother had gotten her a limited edition of Hogwarts a history which she loved the best.

That night after everyone had gone home or to bed, Hermione was still awake reading in her favourite place to go to when she couldn't sleep the library. Her father had built it just for her when she was younger and she could always be found sitting in the window seat with her nose in a book. As she was sitting reading her new copy of Cinderella an owl suddenly smashed into the window next to her making her jump and fall out of the seat. She opened the window to find Errol had then fallen into one of the rose bushes under the window. Once she took the letter from him and had given him some treats, he proceeded to fly away somewhat crookedly into the sky. As she opened the letter she hoped that Errol got back to Hogwarts safely.

"Dear Hermione

Merry Christmas,

From harry and Ron"

Short but sweet, it was exactly like the boys to do that, except she knew that Ron had no part in sending her a letter, it was just like harry and she knew Ron would forget her the second she left for the holidays. She sighed as she looked out the window into the yard. It had begun snowing again and she could see the snowflakes drifting down from the sky. As she looked around the yard she noticed another owl just sitting in her yard. "That stupid git" she screamed as she stormed out of the house to shoo it away. For you see it was his owl sitting there watching her. That beautiful black owl just watched her as she stomped up to it and yelled "SHOO"

The owl waited until Hermione got right next to it and then flew away. Hermione stared with disbelief. What on earth is going on, she thought to herself. When she looked down to wear the bird was sitting she saw a letter. "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! What do you think you are doing outside in the cold without a jumper on, get back inside NOW!" Her mother yelled from the upstairs window. She quickly grabbed the letter and ran inside the house before her mother noticed what she was holding.

Once inside she retreated back into the library to read the letter, as she opened the envelope something dropped out. She leant down onto the floor to find a small chain with a tiny dragon charm on it. She smiled to herself as she placed the chain around her wrist and began to read the letter

"I hate you"

She knew the letter was from Draco but she still didn't understand him. Why did he send her such a sweet thing but write that he hated her. Hermione fell asleep that night in the library. When her father found her the next morning she had a smile on her face and was dreaming of two little kids playing by a lake.

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the school term flew by and before Hermione could realise it was the beginning of her second year, it had been nine months since the last time Draco had acknowledged her until one day while she was in Diagon alley with harry and the Weasleys she ran into someone outside flourish and Blotts, she had just run out of the store after encountering Draco and his father who still scared her to bits. Every time she saw Mr Malfoy she was reminded of that day years ago when he scared an innocent little girl to near death. "I'm sorry, excuse me" she said to the woman she had just run into "that is quite alright my dear, who might you be? You look about my boys age," I'm Hermione Granger miss, I'm so sorry for running into you" "Mother" someone yelled as Hermione's faced turned pale as she recognized the voice, "excuse me" Hermione said as she proceeded to run away as quickly as she could. My, Draco you seem to have unnerved the girl, do you know her? "Yes mother I do and she is nothing but filth to me" "if you say so my dear" Mrs Malfoy replied. Draco looked at his mother with confusion but it rapidly disappeared from his face as he noticed his father exiting the store and walking over to them.

Hermione watched the family from around the corner as she waited for the Weasleys to come out of the store, she couldn't help but wonder how a family that looked so loving and kind on the outside, could be so cruel and bring up a boy to be even crueller then them. Mrs Malfoy confused her the most, she was sweet to Hermione, but maybe that was just because she did not know she wasn't a pureblood. "I'm sure Draco will fix that" she said quietly to herself. "Hermione" where did you go" she heard Ginny call; she stepped out just in time to see Draco and his family disappearing down a side alley. I'm over here Ginny" she said. "Good mum's been looking everywhere for you, where heading over to meet up with dad and your parents now"

The rest of the year was very uneventful for Hermione she spent most of the year petrified in the hospital wing, when she was awoken the first thing she noticed was the single white rose sitting on the sill next to her bed, "silence, secrecy and innocence she said softly to herself as she got up of the bed and walked over to the window" around her other students were being woken up by Madam Pomfrey. Once every student was awake, Professor McGonagall addressed the students "Welcome back everyone if you are feeling up to it you may join in on the feast in the great hall, otherwise you can stay here and re-join your fellow students after it has concluded" no one wasted any time on leaving the room as quickly as humanly possible, "Miss Granger aren't you forgetting something" Hermione turned around to see professor McGonagall standing next to the window sill admiring her rose. "Hermione quickly ran up to the window and grabbed the rose before rushing out side to catch up with Harry and Ron. She was very curious to find out how they had beaten the basilisk "thank you she replied as she exited through the door.

"Odd girl that one" Madam Pomfrey said after Hermione left, " she will be the brightest witch of her age" replied McGonagall replied "Did you know Poppy that the white rose means "I am worthy of you" "yes Poppy replied but it also means silence and secrecy" I wonder who left it for her"

Meanwhile out in the hall Hermione had just quite literally run into another person. "oomph" "I'm so sorry I didn't see you Hermione said" that's alright the other" girl replied I'm worthy of you" she said, sorry? Hermione replied that's what your rose means "I'm worthy of you" she stated again before continuing down the hall, Hermione stopped and watched the blond girl skip down the hall. "Odd she thought to herself why would someone leave her a rose that meant I'm worthy of you.

**Chapter 6**

Draco had grown to hate his life even more during his 3rd year, to him life was slow and it felt like everything around him was moving while he was frozen in one place. As he was day dreaming one day in the library he found himself staring at a particular bushy head of hair, he was mesmerised by how it was slightly moving in the wind from the open window she was sitting next to. He began to wonder how he ended up here in the library every time he felt lonely staring at that particular window. So what if she happens to sit next to that particular window every day, he came to stare out the window not at her, he tried to convince himself

Draco found that whenever he wanted to hide he could come to the library, Crabbe and Goyle never found him here, they were too stupid to think to look for him in such a quiet place and besides they normally spent most of their time in the kitchen harassing the house elves for more food, like they needed anymore he thought to himself,

Draco was finding that they were bugging him more and more every day and that pug faced pansy was sending him insane. He was beginning to wonder why he even hung out with them, yes they were Slytherin and pure bloods like him but they were all a bunch of blithering idiots. "Draco! There you are" Draco sighed to himself as he heard pansy call out to him. "What do you want" he called back. "Snape is looking for you." Draco sighed to himself again as he pack up the book he had with him and proceeded to leave the library with pansy, the second he got to where she was pansy latched onto his arm and began to pull him out the door, Draco only had a quick second to cover the disgusted look on his face before she looked up at him and said "Honestly Draco I don't see why you must spend so much time in the library." "Pansy come here to get some peace and quiet which I don't get when you're around." Pansy quickly dropped his hand. As they walked out of the library Draco took a quick second to look behind him and the girl with her nose so stuck in a book she didn't notice anything around her.

The year of 1994 went terrible fast for Hermione, between taking twice as many classes as everyone else and helping harry save Sirius she barely noticed what was going on around her. If she had taken even a minute to look around and take in what was going on outside her life bubble she would have notice one set of blue eyes that never seemed to leave her line of direction.

**Chapter 7**

Draco was excited about his 4 year at Hogwarts, his father had told him before the start of school about the triwizard tournament and he was looking forward to meeting some of the lovely girls from Beaubatons academy, his mother had already advised him that it was a good chance for him to start to find potential future wives or she would do it for him. But he was in for more surprises then he could have ever guessed that year.

During the welcome feast Draco was sitting conversing with Blaise about the holidays. He was listening to him go on and on about his weeks in Italy. He was taking about the shape of one particular girl when Dumbledore begun to address the room.

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The TriWizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later."

Just then the door to the great hall slammed open and some rather brutish looking boys walked into the hall followed by a group of girls dress in vivid blues. "I think I have died and gone to heaven "he heard Blaise say. " How do I enrol in that school, their all gorgeous babes." Draco looked up to see one girl go quickly past him, he couldn't help but take a second look at her she was in the words of Blaise, smoking hot. She had long brown hair half way down her back that was only slightly curled towards the ends. Sitting next to her at the table was a miniature version of herself. "Which one have you got your eyes set on Draco? " Pansy asked rudely. "You shouldn't be staring at other girls when you have a girlfriend" she said with a humph before getting up and leaving the hall. He had forgotten for a second there that they were dating, he was only dating her to keep his mother and father happy as his mother had suggested it last holidays during one of her many talks about finding a future wife that was pure.

"Which one are you aiming for Blaise" Draco asked "I think I'll go for the brunette with the mini – me, if I luck out on the older one who knows maybe the sister will like to play" he said before getting up and going across to talk to her"

He watched Blaise as he made his way across the room. He was waiting to see the disappointment on his face when he gets turned done by them both. They did not come across as the type of girls enjoy being chatted up. However Blaise didn't even make it to the table before someone else had already begun talking to the girls. Draco smirked as he noticed that Blaise was beaten to them by none other than granger. He watched as she squealed and began to hug the girls. What's going on there he thought, how is it that they know each other. Draco got lost in his own little word while staring at the girls. He was trying to figure out their connection. "Stop staring or I will have to find you a bucket for the droll" Blaise said. "Fool, you couldn't even make it close enough to talk to them before you came running back with your tail between your legs" he smirked before getting up and strutting down the hall towards the exit.

**Chapter 8**

Meanwhile back in the great hall, three girls were catching up on lost time. "Who was that?" asked the littlest of the group" who do you mean Ria" asked Hermione to the younger girl. "That guy who looks like chocolate that just walked away. He was walking up to us but when he saw you sit down he turned around and walked back over there "Ria said as she pointed over to the Slytherin table. "Oh he's Blaise Zabini; he is a Slytherin and does not like me very much. None of the Slytherins do. He was probably coming over to try and charm you guys with his lack of wit and intelligence" Hermione said all three girls laughed as Hermione noticed Draco get up from the table at begin to strut past them. "Yummy! Dee the older girl began to say "Who's he" "oh him that's malfoy he is the worst of them all, terrible manners and terrible attitude" she replied. Hermione could have sworn she saw him smirk as he walked past it was as if he enjoyed bring known as the baddest of all the bad boys at the school.

He was quickly forgotten though as the girls returned to their previous conversation. "I still can't believe you guys are here" neither can we, the second madam Maxime said we had this opportunity we had to take it, we missed England and you way to much not to." "I missed you to Dee. It's been so hard here for me I'm not allowed to tell anyone the truth about us" it's why I told Harry and Ron that you were close friends from France that I had met you over the summer. The girls stayed that way well into the night chatting, no one noticed how well acquainted the girls were getting along, except for one boy hiding in the shadows who was becoming more and more curious as to the circumstances behind the three girls.

They next day Hermione was surprised to find herself with an parcel at breakfast, she wondered who it was from as she knew her parents hated using owls, but was pleasantly surprised when she opened the letter to find it was from her mother

Dear Hermione

I hope this finds you well my dear and that you're doing well in your studies, I have heard from Beatrix that Dee and Ria will be visiting Hogwarts this year as a part of an interschool program, please be careful my dear, I know you love them dearly and will be happy seeing them but you must be careful to not have our secret revealed. I trust that you will come up with the perfect back story if anyone should ask why you three get on so well, your father sends his love and wishes to tell you how happy he is that the three little maids are back together.

Love mum

P.s enclosed is your dress for the ball

What ball? Hermione thought to herself as she picked up the box and walked to her dorm to put the dress away before going to her first class.

**Chapter 9**

It wasn't long before Hermione found herself sitting in a room of class mates while professor McGonagall was addressing them

'Dress robes will be worn,' Professor McGonagall continued, 'and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then –' Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. 'The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down,' she said, in a disapproving voice.

Hermione watched as Ron was picked by McGonagall to demonstrate the art of dance to everyone. Behind her she could hear Fred and George humming along. "You're never going to let him live this down, are you? She asked them "Right." said George "Never." said Fred Hermione just laughed at them and returned back to her book

It wasn't before long before couples began pairing off to practice; Hermione found herself sitting on the side still reading well into the class when she felt someone sit down beside her. "Hey there Hermione, care to dance?" Hermione looked up at Fred with surprise; "sure Fred, I already know how to dance this number" Fred took Hermione's hand and led her over to the dance floor. It was not long before they got into the rhythm and begun to dance with such grace that everyone around them stopped and watched. The pair we totally wrapped up in the dance that they did not even notice. It was not until the music stopped at the end of the dance that Hermione realised everyone had started clapping, she could even hear someone wolf whistling who she knew had to be George. "Well my lady it seems we made an impression" Fred said as he turned and bowed to the crowd. He then turned to Hermione bowed and pressed a soft kiss to her hand" thank you Hermione, till next time" and walked away. Hermione went bright red and rushed over to her books and hurried out of the hall. She couldn't stand to have all eyes on her while she was so embarrassed by how Fred had acted.

Outside in the hall Hermione pressed her back up to a wall a slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She waited till she could breathe before saying softly "bloody hell" " tsk tsk granger" never thought I would hear those words out the goody good Gryffindor." Hermione swore to herself before looking up at Malfoy and replying "go away before I hex you so hard you won't see anything but the hospital wing ceiling for the rest of the year. " like you could even try before I had you unarmed" Draco replied. "I could and I would know leave me alone."

Draco was about to say something when suddenly Hermione burst into tears. "Muffliato" Draco murmured before picking Hermione up and taking her into an empty class room. "Stop crying" said Draco. Why? Hermione replied why what? Why help me, you hate me you always have? "I don't hate you Draco replied before he walked out of the room and left Hermione on her own. Shocked Hermione looked up to say something but only just saw the flash of his blonde hair as he exited the room. How could he say that to her, he always made it clear that she was impure and he hated her for it? It was why now we Dee and Ria were at school she had to be even more carefully to make sure he didn't find out her secret, she didn't want him changing his mind about her purely on her background.

Dee walked into the room shortly later. "What's wrong" What did malfoy do to you?" I don't know Hermione replied I was so embarrassed over the dancing that when I was outside I was trying to calm myself down and he found me, I couldn't hold it in anymore" "hold what in anymore messy, what has malfoy ever done to you" Dee asked. Do you remember the last summer we ever spent together? Hermione replied Sure I do messy you were always running of somewhere, Ria and I could never find out where you hid, but your dad always said to leave you alone you were probably just wanting some time to yourself to read. Hermione begun to tell Dee the whole story "he was where I was running off to" what! "Dee exclaimed he lives next door to the summer home, I was on the lake one day when he found me and we became friends until his father started calling me a muggle and Draco started being mean to me" he has to remind me every time I see him how mean he can be" "that's why you hate him so much and told me not to talk to him" you should have told me messy ria and I could have helped you." You weren't here Dee you were in France and then beaubatons, and we never knew if I would be able to come to Hogwarts everyone was shocked when I first started to show the signs they didn't think it was possible. " well there has to be some good in him, he did come and find me after all and let me know where you where, come one lets go find Ria I know exactly what will cheer you up"

If by chance you happened to look out onto the grounds around the lake that afternoon, you may have seen 3 girls running around playing and on the breeze soft singing could be heard coming from them. They were the three little maids without a care in the world for the time being.

**Chapter 10**

That same afternoon while Fred and George were walking around the castle they came upon Draco malfoy sitting in a window. "I wonder what he's doing:" said Fred "so do I" said George, "lets sneak up on him and see" as the twins snuck up behind Draco they couldn't help but notice what he was staring at, directly outside the window 3 girls were running around singing. "Blimey that's Hermione" said George. All Fred could do was stare he was awestruck. "What are you staring at Hermione for ferret?" said Fred "I wasn't staring at them I was just looking out the window not my fault the mud blood go in my line of view" Draco said rudely back. "Take that back right now ferret or you will be dangling from the ceiling" said Fred. "Why should I, its true she's a filthy mud blood"! Draco said well knowing that he was making Fred angrier and angrier. "What's going on here" bellowed snape who by chance had happened to walk down the right corridor at the right time. "We were just discussing the need to preserve blood lines" replied Draco. "Alright then off with you all, you have somewhere better to be, Draco come with me"

Fred continued to stare out the window after professor snape and Draco had gone. "You have a soft spot for the bookworm don't you Freddie? I can see why, though there is something about her that is quite mesmerizing." "Indeed there is georgie, indeed there is, and I do believe ickle ronnikins has an even softer spot for her, besides I have Angelina and she is more than enough woman for me." Just then George thought it would be funny to open the window and yell "hello there fair maidens" all three girls turned around screamed and away.

Hermione finally out of breathe stopped around the corner in a heap while the other girls caught up to her. "Well that was fun" Dee said between trying to catch her breath and laughing "Now would you please tell me why we ran away from those two delicious boys"

"Oh them there just Fred and George, Ron's older brothers" Hermione replied, Why did we run away from them? Ria asked "I really don't know" said Hermione as she blushed a great shade of red.

Meanwhile back around the corner Fred was blushing a similar shade of red after being caught about by George, he really did have a soft spot for her, and he just had realized it yet.

Later that night Hermione couldn't sleep, her day could not have been more confusing, she wondered why she was embarrassed by Fred, he was rons older brother there should have been no way he could have embarrassed her after the years of pranks he had pulled on her, she was used to him making a fool out of others but what confused her even more was how malfoy acted today it was almost like he cared and what did he mean when he said he didn't hate me. he had made it perfectly clear since we were kids that he hated her.

**Chapter 11**

It was not long before the week of the yule ball had crept upon the students of Hogwarts. Most had found dates by this point but for the few that were still waiting for that special someone, were finding their time leading up to the ball was becoming more and more distressing by the minute. This is how on the Monday before the ball, Hermione Granger came to find herself in the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy. She had been rushing to the library after having just escaped the great hall. Ron had finally clued on that she was indeed a girl and she had lied to him by saying she already had a date just to not get stuck going with him because she was his last resort. However she was more upset with having to watch Fred ask Angelina to the ball, the pair had grown closer over the past few weeks as Fred had come to Hermione shortly after the fair maiden incident asking her for help with a spell he couldn't master. Hermione had told him he was just like his brother and ever since Fred had spent every night in the common room studying with George just to prove to her he was different. Unbeknownst to him it had worked Hermione had noticed his new focus on his studies and was always catching herself staring at one particular half of the pair. Luckily for Hermione no one saw the nightly encounters as more than a friend helping another friend. This is how Hermione came to wish that Fred would ask her to the ball. She was beginning to like him more as a person. She was finding that he was more than a reckless joker, he was quite smart and understanding of worldly matters, but after his recent display of affections for Angelina, Hermione was now more confused than ever.

…

"_owe"_ cried Hermione as she felt some ones arms grab around her to stop her from falling _" watch were you're going Granger" _Draco scowled _" oh it's you, running of to do weasel and potters bidding again?" _Noticing Hermione was clearly upset Draco took the opportunity to upset her even further. _" What has no one ask you to the ball then, that sounds about right who in their right mind would ask the mud blood princess of Gryffindor."_ Hermione stilled by his words just looked up at him and said _"You're a coward Draco malfoy and always will be"_ before walking off down the hall.

Later that afternoon Hermione was in the library trying to figure out Fred and was thinking to herself how good it felt to stand up to Draco. She had figured out so far that Draco was only ever mean to her because he was too afraid of what people would think of him if he was nice to a muggleborn. She was glad she had called him a coward; it almost felt as good as when she broke his nose the year before. He would never know her as anything different because he was too afraid to ask.

Hermione was deeply in tranced in her book when someone walked up to her, as she lifted her head she was shocked by who was standing in front of her. All she could mutter to the person was "of course I would love to" before she has even realised what she had just done. As the gentleman walked away all she could think to herself was what had just happened and why did Victor Krum pick me, of all the girls here why her she was just the boring bookworm, but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of the look on both Fred and Draco's face when they found out. Maybe this would prove to Draco that she was a normal human being with worth.

Hermione had tried to ignore Fred the rest of the day but found that if he asked she could not say no to him. After finally giving up she decided the best option was to take her homework up to her dorm. As she was perched on her bed reading through her transfiguration essay for the 2nd time that day because she did not feel it was quite right yet. She was interrupted by a small tapping at the dorm window " tap tap tap" she swore lightly as she saw it was his darn owl again wanting to come in. Hermione slowly got up from the bad and walked across the room, as usual the bird rushed in the window and dropped the letter on her bed but did not wait this time for her to pick it up before it was out the window again. If it had not been for the letter sitting on her pillow she could have imagined it. Hermione sighed as she picked up the letter she already knew what it was going to say, she was used to her usual "I hate you" letters by now as he always sent one after they had one of their encounters. She had hoped he night have grown out of it over time. Hermione was surprised to find the letter said something different this time. Upon finishing the letter Hermione ran as quickly as she could to the owlery so she could reply. He letter had surprised her so much and she had always liked a challenge. She was curious to see what the outcome of her reply would be, for you see instead of his usual writings of "I hate you" instead inscribed on the age was the words "I am no coward" Hermione could not help her, it was times like these she realised how much she belonged in Gryffindor. Her simple rely to him was these two words

"Prove it"

**Chapter 12**

It was not long before it was the night of the Yule ball, Hermione was in the library hidden in her favourite window seat reading when Dee found her._"There you are Messy, I found you finally we have to go get ready" "but the ball isn't for a few hours"_replied Hermione with a groan._"Exactly, it's not nearly enough time to get you ready for your delicious date with victor Krum."_ Hermione allowed Dee to pull her through the corridors with such speed, that they nearly barrelled over several other students.

As Hermione sat down in from of a mirror she heard Dee mutter softy and her vision went black. _"hey what did you do that for"_ Hermione exclaimed _"you're not allowed to see until I am finished otherwise you would just argue with me over it" "undo the spell now Dee or I swear you will end up with more mud on you than the time we were eight" "ha I know you wouldn't dare do that tonight and game on then"_Dee mused as she called Ginny over to help her. All Hermione could do was sit and wait. At least she knew a spell or two to change it if she hated what they did to her in the end.

Once the girls had finished working on her. Dee held her hands over Hermione's eyes and led her over to the ornate floor mirror in the girl's dorm._"One two three, Ta Da"_Dee and Ginny yelled, Hermione stood shocked at her reflection, she thought to herself that de had worked wonders, she was quite surprised by the reflection standing in front of her. Her usually messy hair was piled on top of her head in a mass of curls, she had the slightest make up on so that her features stood out but she wasn't lost behind it. Her dress had a simple sweetheart bodice that flared out into layers of rules from the waist down and it was in a shade of periwinkle that made her eyes stand out even more. However amazing the other girls said she looked Hermione couldn't help but think it wasn't quite right. She took out her wand and within seconds had managed to take a few curls from the pile and set them free. Now she had some curls framing her face and a couple trailing down her back. _"Much better_"she said as Dee squealed with excitement and grabbed a hold of her as they walked out of the dorm.

Hermione was so nervous as they walked that when she went to play with her bracelet to calm her nerves she panicked "_DEE" "what did you do with my bracelet" "what the silly old one you normally wear with the little charm"_ she replied trying to calm Hermione down _"YES that one"_ Hermione replied rapidly _"oh it's on your bedside table it didn't look right with your dress."_ Hermione began to run back to the Gryffindor tower yelling back at Dee as she did so_"i will meet you down there I can't be without it"_ Dee looking puzzled just shrugged and continued down to the great hall.

If Hermione had not been in such a rush she might have taken in more of what was going on around her, if she had been constantly vigilant she would have noticed the stares of one boy who was not even slightly hidden in the corridor. If she had taken even a mere second she would have noticed him following her.

Draco Malfoy was gobsmacked when he first saw Hermione granger that night. She couldn't have looked any more amazing to him, especially when she was sprinting down the hall with an intense look he had never seen before. He could not help himself; it wasn't long before he found that he was following her. What was she in such a rush for he thought to himself? The ball was in the opposite direction. I bet the mud blood was stood up at the ball and is running back to cry he thought, bloody smart man whoever it was, I should find them and congratulate them on their perfect plan. Why had he thought of that himself, he would have loved to have seen the look on her face when she turned up at the ball looking like she did and found she had no date?

Draco hid behind a statue as he watched her disappear behind the fat lady. It was only moments before she appeared back on the landing. She looked as if nothing had changed and did not appear to have been crying. Curious Malfoy thought. How beautiful she looks but he thought to himself something was not quite right. As she slowly walked past him he pulled out his wand and muttered one word _"Pink"_

Hermione was none the wiser and had not noticed the change to her appearance. It was not till later that night when Victor was commenting her on the way the pink of her dress shimmered did she look down and notice that instead of the periwinkle blue she had started the night in she was now in a blossom pink that had a slight sparkle in the fabric as she moved._"that's what was wrong with it"_she said out loud before she could stop herself "_Vhat vas vrong vith it Her-my-own-ninny? " Oh nothing victor I was just talking nonsense."_Hermione and victor continued to dance unbeknownst to them that there was more than one set of eyes watching them.

**Chapter 13**

Meanwhile at the back of the hall Fred and George were sneaking around. The pair had decided that the evening should end with a bang and were going about their business when Fred started to daze of into his own little world. "Oi_! Fred watch what you're doing" "hello earth to Freddie?"_ George could not get through to his brother as he continued to wave his hands in Freds face. He finally gave up and began to search the crowd for whoever it was that had Fred so mesmerized "_ahh that little minx"_George said allowed after he found the source of Freds attention. "_She is not a minx she is an angel"_replied Fred dreamily who was still stuck in his daze, oblivious to what he was saying. "_GOTCHA"_screamed George. At this point Fred finally snapped out of his day dream _"got me what?"_ he said _"you fancy Hermione and I finally got you to admin it" "no you didn't I didn't say a thing"_

_"Did too"_

_"Did not"_

_"Did too"_

_"Did not"_

The boys argued back and forth until lee noticed and interrupted them, _"you two hurry up, it's almost set up" "right"_said George as he wondered off to help lee finish the set up. Fred stayed where he was as he continued to watch her as she was spun around and around by victor Krum. He had only denied his feelings because he felt he didn't stand a chance with her. How could he ever compare to victor Krum the legendary Quidditch star. He was just a jokester and her preset company was famous and accomplished. Fred has known for weeks before the ball that Krum had his eyes on the Gryffindor princess. Krum had caught Fred staring at her one day in the library and has been asking him questions about her. He had told him too much for it was not long before Krum had fallen for her too.

Hermione oblivious to how much attention she was getting was having the time of her life. She had never felt more carefree as she did in those moments dancing with victor and her friends. She had even enjoyed dancing with Neville who had turned out to be quite the dancer. But then Ron had to go an ruin the entire night _"how dare you Ron"_ she screamed at him after having just been told off by him for fraternising with the enemy _"next time there is a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort_" she screamed before storming out of the hall. All of Hermione's brave energy drained out her by the time she reached the steps and she flopped down onto them and begun to cry. She couldn't help it she had spent all her energy screaming at Ron and now could no longer hold back the tears. Hermione didn't know what to do with her life she was so confused.

Draco had witnessed the whole thing and luckily for him the area around the stairs was empty, he took his opportunity and walked up to Hermione. _"Here"_he said to her as he handed her a crisp white handkerchief. She just looked up at him and continued to cry _"come on up you get, were going for a walk"_he said as he helped her up onto her feet. He walked Hermione down the hall and into the library. Slowly he settled her into her favourite window seat and sat down beside her. It felt like ages to him before she said anything but it may have only been a few minutes. _"Why?"_she said "_why what?"_ he replied _"Why help me, you hate me I am sure you enjoyed every minute of that spectacle I put on" "I do hate you but you didn't deserve that and unlike the weasel I am no coward"_ he replied. Draco brushed his hand across the side of her face as he wiped away some of the tears that were left on her cheek. Hermione sat shocked at the encounter. Why was he being so kind now after all these years? She moved her hand up to remove his but something caught his eye and he grabbed her wrist._"You kept it"_ he said. _"Kept what"_ she replied not realising she was still wearing the bracelet. Wearing it had become second nature to her it was a part of her skin. "_The bracelet"_ he said as he dropped her hand and slowly moved closer to her. Before Hermione could even register what was happening Draco had learned in and brushed his lips up against hers, it was only a light a feathery kiss but it still mattered to her. This was not how she expected her first kiss to be and not whom she expected it to be with. Once Draco had retreated away from her she stood up from the shock and ran from the room in tears. How could he do this to her, he was supposed to hate her not kiss her. She was more confused than ever. She continued to run down the hall, she needed to get outside somewhere with air, once she opened the great doors to outside she continued running until she ran into someone knocking them over in the snow "_oomph"_

**Chapter 14**

The couple rolled down the hill until they stopped in a tangle of arms and legs. Hermione tried to get up but found she her hair had become caught on her unsuspecting victim's cufflinks _"Hello there Hermione it seems you have become attached to me"_he said with a chuckle. Out of all the people to stumble into that point why did it have to be her Fred thought to himself? He had seen them in the library after he had followed them to make sure she was ok. Fred was guttered when he saw them kissing. It took every ounce of his mental strength to not walk up to them and pry them apart. It was then that he realised he had more than just fallen for her. He had fallen hard and was never getting up. It seems that fate had brought them together that night for Fred had exited the building to get away from them and Hermione had been running from Draco.

Hermione looked up at Fred and laughed at his comment, it seems I have Fred she replied, but what better person for me to get stuck to them you she said as she pulled out her wand to detangle her hair. _"What are you doing out here"_ he asked her. "_I needed some air"_ she replied _"well then fair maiden I believe a walk is what is needed"_ as he held out his arm for to rest her arm on. The two looked picturesque to any on lookers and could be taken for two sweet lovers walking through the snow.

_"Achoo"_ Hermione had begun to shiver, she had not realised how cold it was as there was warmth radiating of Fred as they walked around. She took her hand from Freds arm and placed it on your face in the hopes of warming her nose up. Fred noticed what she was doing and kindly took of his jacket and placed it around her arms _" here you go Hermione can't have the Gryffindor princess freezing to death, your far too important..."_ Fred had stopped himself before he said too much he had nearly said that she was far too important to him. Hermione was now looking up at him with such a sweet face he couldn't help but smile _"Thank you Fred but I really don't think I am that important, I'm just a quiet bookworm." "That is where your wrong Hermione I don't think Ron would have made it past first year without you helping him and I wouldn't have gotten most of the spells this year without your help"_ he replied. Hermione looked up at him with a confused look on her face " _I know you didn't need help with those spells Fred you picked it up way to quickly to be having any issues with it, but I'm glad you did ask me, you have become a good friend to me" "_ Fred couldn't help himself after she had said this he quickly closed the distance between then quickly lifted her up in the air and spun round and round until all he could he was the sweet tones of her laughter as they turned. It didn't last long though because before Fred had lost his footing and they tumbled down the hill together in a blur of white clouds.

They finally stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill yet again in another tangle of arms and legs this time however when Hermione tried to sit up she found that Fred was half pinning her down with weight, when he noticed the situation they were in he went bright red, laughing Hermione said _" I didn't know you weasleys could get your face to match your hair"_ _" of course we can"_ replied Fred trying to calm himself down he had been way to close to her for comfort and could feel that had he stayed any closer he would have been dangerslouy close to kissing her. _"I can make Ron go quite a fantastic shade of purple to if you want to see it sometime"_ he said as he got up to brush the snow of his clothes. He reached out to help Hermione up but has she grabbed his hand she pulled him back into the ground and laughed before proceeding to run away from him. "_Oi where do you think you're going"_he yelled _"catch me and you will find out"_she screamed back at him between the laughter. Fred ran after her it wasn't long before he caught her and lifted her into the air as he did it. She squealed with delight as he did it. "_I didn't take you for a squealer Hermione" "and I kind sir didn't take you for the kind to want to study all the time"_ she replied.

He slowly lifted her down to the ground but kept her well within his arms. "_What are we doing_ _Fred?"_she asked_, "I thought we were having fun Hermione isn't that what you wanted" "no Fred I mean what are we doing out here in the cold together, what are we_? She replied to him quietly. Fred had no comeback to this he was flabbergasted all he could do was staring into her eyes. He was mesmerised by them and her words. He took one hand and slowly began to take her hair out of the up do it was in, once all the curls where out he said _"There much better, now you look like my favourite messy bookworm"_ Hermione stood shocked at his words as she felt him drag his hand softly through the curls she lent up to him and softly brushed her lips across his, hoping she was doing the right thing and he wanted it just as much as she did.

Fred was taken by surprise but quickly realised what was happening and begun to kiss back, he had never tasted anything so sweet, and he could taste vanilla and fresh snow on her lips and wanted to taste more. Hermione ran one of her hands through his hair as they kissed. They slowly came apart both shocked by what had just conspired. Hermione smiled up at Fred and he took this for a good sign he picked her up again and begun to spin her around and around till they fell over. As they lay on the ground talking, Fred playing with her hair Hermione fell asleep on the soft ground. Fred having noticed she was asleep carefully picked her up without waking her and begun to walk back to Gryffindor tower. Fred could not believe how lucky he had been, out of all the guys she could have picked for that moment she had picked him and he thought that was enough.

If you happened to be walking the halls that fine night you may have seen the sweetest sight. A gentleman as sweet as can be carrying his lover home to their cosy place to be.


	2. Chapters 15 to 18

Chapter 15

Hermione and Fred managed to keep their relationship a secret for the rest of the school year, only 2 souls in the world knew about them. One they told willingly and the other was hiding that they knew. Fred of course had told George, how could he not, George would have figured it out anyway. The other was more mysterious though and neither Fred or Hermione knew who it was for they kept their secret well hidden, he didn't want the world to know he cared.

Draco Malfoy had become more and more unbearable to his peers in those last six months of fourth year, he was becoming exactly like his father and everyone noticed. 1st years ran in fright if they happened to get anywhere near him and even his friends were beginning to avoid him, in case he got angry and started at scene, which for Draco was becoming a common occurrence. The house elves were having to repair his part of the dorm on a constant basis as they were finding it always in shreds from one of his fits. If anyone had taken the time to notice they would have realised what he anger came from, but they all kept it so well hidden no one realised

Draco's fifth year started terrible, his family had been hosting the dark lord all summer and his mother had kept him hidden from him, she had insisted that the insufferable git Snape teach him occumlency, he had only agreed when she had finally said it was to help him keep the dark lord from hurting his loved ones by not knowing who they were. His mother had confused him with this but he had played along anyway. It kept her off his back and as long as he didn't wander the halls too much he was left alone to his own devices. He was left him with a lot of time to think. Draco had decided that he was going to spend his summer figuring out how Granger knew the two girls from beaubatons. He thought it was rather odd that she had known other witches and when he had asked the older one where they knew Granger from, it was always the same, "we met last summer in France", but he knew it wasn't true, he knew Hermione was at home that summer or visiting the stupid duo, potter and weasley. He had made one of the house elves tell him her every whereabouts every day.

It was the house elf that had told him about Hermione and Fred, he had already known something was going on between then when he saw them out of the window the night of the yule ball. But they were just walking around talking he didn't think anything of it. The house elf Dory had caught them on several occasions sneaking into a building in hogsmede and had reported it back to Draco instantly, she wished she hadn't because of the rage it had sent him into. Draco hadn't meant to hurt her, he knew how much the house elves meant to Hermione after that silly club she had set up, but he couldn't help it. He was so angry to find out she was out with someone else when she should have been with him. It made him even more determined to find out everything about her and that started with finding out where the three girls really knew each other from.

When Draco was sitting by the lake one day when he noticed something on the other side of the lake, he could see a two girls running around in the field, curious he thought to himself as he got up to walk over to them. He was as quiet as a mouse as he snuck up on the girls, they didn't even notice him though he was in plain sight. _" slow down Dee"_ yelled the younger of the two _" no Ria, I can't I'm too happy"_ yelled the older one. Draco stood shocked how was it that he was so lucky as to run into two of the girls he had just been thinking bout. _" Oi, what do you think you are doing on my land_ he yelled at them, _" What do you mean your land_" asked the little girl _" We live here", " "Excuse me but get off our land before I hex you _" said the older girl, Draco stood shocked nobody had lived in that house since he was seven, how was he supposed to know that he had new neighbours. _" My apologies then girls, have I seen you before? " Yes you have Draco, now leave us alone." Ah so you do recognize me" _he replied _" I knew it was you too, your friends with dirty Granger"_ Draco knew he was getting a rise out of the girls but it enjoyed him way too much to see how angry the older one could get, _" Come now, you know my name but I don't know yours beyond what Granger calls you? How is it that you know her again? " We met one summer in France and I don't care to tell you our names,"_ replied Dee. _" Come Ria, were going home."_ Draco watched as the older girl grabbed her younger sisters hand and pulled her away. As they walked away Ria turned around and waved at Draco. Draco surprised by her, winked back, he thought to himself he could use the younger one by getting to know her and could possible find out the truth.

Chapter 16

POP _" Excuse me, master Draco, the mistress is looking for you"_ said Dory "_What does she want"_ Draco said back hastily _"she has guests and you must be presentable at once"_ replied dory quietly she did not want to send Draco into another one of his fits, _" tell her I will be there once I'm ready"_ Draco said, within a second the house elf had gone and Draco sighed, he hated meeting guests but his mother required him to so they could keep up the false hood that they were not harbouring the dark lord. His mother was a very social woman and it would have seemed strange if she suddenly stopped having guests over. Draco shook his head at the thought, why did they still have to pretend that he wasn't back and that he wasn't there in his own home. He hated it, no matter where he stood he was trapped. Instead of calling back Dory to apperate him back to the house Draco decided he would run back. He enjoyed running, the feeling of the wind rushing past him as he moved and the trickle of sweat running own his faced tended to calm him down. He had taken to running early in the mornings to help him get through the day, but it only worked some times.

It only took him about an hour to finally turn up at his mother's sitting room. He had decided to take his time getting ready, he knew his mother would prefer that he was presentable over punctual. As he walked down the hall whistle he could hear laughter coming from the sitting room. Odd he thought to himself he never heard laughter in the house. He knocked at the door not taking in who was sitting in the room_. " oh good Draco your here"_ his mother called out as she beckoned him from her seat. " _I would like you to meet my dear old friend, Cynthia Greengrass, she has just moved her family back in next door, " nice to meet you"_ replied Draco as he gave the woman a short bow "_ you have just moved next door you say, I believe I just met your daughters outside" " oh are Daphne and Astoria here?_ She replied _" no I met them in one of the fields, they were playing about" " ahh yes my silly girls like to play in the sun way too much, and they have been outside every second we have been back home, they did miss the place too much. When Daphne came home last year she begged me to move us back home or let her attend Hogwarts" " oh the sweet child, Draco you can meet them again later they are coming for tea, along with your friend Blaise and his family"_ said his mother_, " You are dismissed." _

As Draco disappeared out the door he stood where they could not see him so he could listen in on their conversation. It was not wise for him to do this but it helped him find out something that was quite important and infuriated him at the same time. He heard Mrs. Greengrass say " _He makes a fine young man Cissy, he has gone some much since I last saw him. " Well yes he was but a tiny boy then, you have been gone far too long." " None the less I think they will make a fine match, I'm glad we had that document written up when they were babies, I was more than happy to move back here when Daphne asked, I knew it meant they could get to know each other more before we told them"_ Draco stood outside in the hall shocked, what was his mother not telling them, and who exactly was this family to them, he had no memory of ever meeting a Greengrass let alone them living next door when he was little. It took Draco a moment but that was when it hit him _" I knew it"_ he yelled out he quickly covered his mouth and ran down the hall before he was caught snooping. He finally had a clue to who Hermione really was and how they knew each other.

Draco was sitting on his bed when Blaise turned up _" Hello there mate"_ he said as he walked into the room, _" What has gotten you into such a cunning face, have you finaly met a girl willing to talk to you." " Shut it Blaise and listen"_ Draco had decided that he was going to bring blaise into his plan, if he was ever going to get Astoria to spill on Hermione he was going to need someone to distract Daphne. Hours later dory found them with their heads together making a plan POP _"Master Draco, Master Blaise, your mother's require you in the sitting room"_ and with a pop she was gone again. " _well then Draco I don't mind playing with the philly for a bit for you, I think I shall have some good fun tonight"_ Blaise said as they walked down the hall.

Chapter 17

When they reached the sitting room Draco was greatly amused by the looks on the girls faces when he entered, he could see that they were both shocked to find that they were in his house. He walked over to the two and bowed _"Lovely to see you Daphne"_ he said as he put a soft kiss to her hand before turning to her younger sister. _"Lovely to see you as well Astoria," as he put a soft kiss to her hand._ He could see the anger in Daphne's eyes as he turned to introduce blaise. _"Girls I would like you to meet Blaise Zabini." "Pleasure girls"_ Blaise replied with a slight bow.

"_Well are you two just charming"_ said Mrs. Greengrass with a clap, POP! _"Mistress dinner is served"_ said dory with another pop she was gone, _" Where is father?" _Draco asked _"He has business to attend to Draco, it will just be you and Blaise to keep us company tonight." "If you say so mother, I don't know how much good company we will make for you ladies." _Draco playing the part begun to walk up to Mrs. Greengrass _" In that case would you allow me to escort you to the dining room Mrs. greengrass" "Of course Draco your such a young gentleman, you have bought him up very well Cissy" _" Thank you Cynthia I try my best" replied Mrs. malfoy. As they walked the short way down the hall to the dining room no one could help but notice how attached blaise seemed to be to Daphne, Draco had distracted the mothers long enough for him to make his move and at present was now leading her down the hall on his arm.

The dinner itself went quite well, with both lads being perfect gentlemen the whole time, while the mothers talked up one end of the table to children had been seated a few seats down to give them their own time to mingle, the mothers had planned it this way, they were curious to see which one Draco would pick out of the girls to talk to. They could see that he was getting on well with the younger of the two, as they chatted they realised some changes would have to be made to the original contract.

After dinner the mothers retreated to the sitting room taking the girls with them and left the boys to their own devices. _" Do you think it worked?" _Draco asked Blaise _" I think so the younger one seems quite smitten with you, and I'm enjoying Daphne she looks like a lot of fun to play with" " come on lets go listen to what they are saying" I know a secret place to listen to mothers sitting room, father uses it all the time"_ Draco led blaise down the hall to a tapestry of their family, he pulled out his wand and tapped on the place where his mother's heart was and a small door to the right opened. As quietly as possible the two boys went through the door shutting it behind them, they did not have to walk far until they came across a great pain of glass, from this side they could see through it but the unsuspecting victims in the room could not see them for on their side it looked like an ordinary mirror. You could tell this looking glass was well used for there were two stools and a small table built out from the wall so that one could sit and watch for hours.

" _Well hello ladies"_ blaise said _" Shush I'm not sure if they can hear us I just know they can't see us you idiot."_ The two boys watched and listened as they females talked until they were both started by a POP, oomph, ouch Draco said after he had just fallen of the stool _" what do you want" " excuse me master Draco you mother says to come out from behind the mirror and make yourself known in the sitting room, she has things to discuss with you. " oh shit"_ Draco said as he realised of course his mother could see through it, it was for spying on guests, not his mother _" looks like you're in trouble now Draco"_ said Blaise _" you will be in just as much trouble as I am your here too" _the boys stopped squabbling when they heard the POP of dory leaving, _" well I guess we had better hurry up then_. Said Draco as he ran down to the exit door, they both stopped just outside the sitting room door and took amount to compose themselves before entering _" ah there you are boys, we were wondering where you had gotten to, the girls were just telling us how much they enjoyed the Yule ball last year, we have decided to throw one ourselves this year and would like you to help the girls make a list of the best kind of people to invite to it" " yes, we trust that you will pick guest the girls get along with"_ said Mrs. greengrass _" if that is what you wish mother, but I must ask you to clarify what you mean by the best of people, you already know everyone that is of worth to ask, or are you planning on inviting dirty muggleborns to this party?_ Replied Draco with a smirk, it was the first time all night he had not been playing the part and he could see in all the girls eyes the anger he had stirred. He mother replied simply _"if the girls like them invite them, who are we to pick who is the best of people" "you are dismissed Draco, get out now!" "Blaise would you stay behind for a minute please"_ asked Mrs. Greengrass

Draco waited outside tapping his foot, his mother had never spoken that way to him in front of guests, he did not think he would get such a rise out of calling someone a dirty muggleborn, it was not as bad as calling someone a mudblood. When blaise exited the room he had a stupid grin on his face, "_what did she want" _asked Draco, _oh not much she just asked if I would escort Daphne to the ball, to be exact it seems she is quiet taken with me already, I do believe I am the man, _Draco scowled at this_ "oh shut up you git your just acting, she is terrible, the only thing going for her is her looks and her secrets." _

Draco spent the rest of the summer playing his part; he was convinced that it would not be long before Astoria would be spilling all her secrets and Hermione's. After all she was just a silly fool of a girl and he was the great Draco Malfoy.

Chapter 18

Hermione could not believe her eyes when she arrived on kings cross that September morning in her fifth year. Standing in front of her on the platform was none other than Dee and ria. Hermione so surprised ran up to Dee and tackled her into a hug "what are you guys doing here?" "were going to Hogwarts now, I convinced mother that we should move back and she agreed with me when I said that Hogwarts was the safer place for us to be and that I missed it here too much, to not move back" Dee replied.

The three girls continued to converse until Hermione noticed someone walking over to them. She stood shocked as she watched blaise wrap his arm around Daphne. "Hello there beautiful girls, how are we today?" he asked Hermione was flabbergasted as she watched Dee lean up a give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "were perfect handsome we were just telling Hermione here about our summer" "really blaise said "from the look on her face it appears you left out the best part" "and what would that be" ria replied "well me of course, you forgot the part about where you met me and Draco." Hermione still shocked and at a loss for words was luckily saved by an intrusion into the group, " oi Hermione, come on we have to go find the prefect car" Hermione sighed with relief " I will talk to you girls later she said as she ran off to meet up with Ron.

After sitting through a dreadful prefect meeting where Hermione had found out that the git Malfoy was also a prefect and even better yet half her prefect duties were paired with him. She had spent the first hour of the train trip on duty with him in silence. Not a word was said between the two until it was time for them to part their ways. Hermione having been brought up right politely said good bye to Draco, she did not expect him to reply and was not surprised when all he said was "I still hate you granger" and walked off. Hermione shook her head and went off to find harry and Ron.

She was in luck as it was not before long that she found the pair sitting in a cabin with none other than Fred and George. Fred smiled up at Hermione as she entered through the door. "It's your turn for duties Ron" she said. Ron humphed as he got up to exit, he was right in the middle of a game of chess with Fred. "I'm not in the mood Ron for your attitude today, hurry up before I take points from our own house" Ron ran quickly from the cabin he knew better than to fight with her today but he could not help himself, as he was at the door he said "bloody hell Hermione, Draco must have gotten your knickers in a real twist." Hermione fumed at this and threw a pillow at Rons head "GET OUT" she yelled before curling up next to the window. George seeing that Hermione needed some time grabbed harry by the shoulders "come on chosen one lets go find the trolley, it looks like Hermione could use a chocolate frog,

The second the two were out of sight; Fred moved next to Hermione and turned her into his chest, "what's wrong love? What did he do? I'll kill him if he hurt you?" at this Hermione broke down and begun to cry "that just it" she replied "he didn't touch me, we barely even spoke" she said between sobs. "He scares me," Fred stayed holding her till she had calmed down. Hermione looked up at him with sad eyes " your too good to me Fred" " damn right I am my messy girl, but who else would I be without you, I need my messy bookworm to tell me when I'm being silly and bring me back down to earth, through when I'm with you I feel higher than the clouds." Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of red after hearing his declarations, "hey now we match, your face is the same colour as my hair. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know what I would do without you either Fred" she said as she lent up to give him a soft kiss.

Later when George had headed back to the cabin he found Hermione and Fred wrapped up in each other. He slipped inside an placed a concealment charm on the cabin so no one else say them "good work Freddie" he said softly as he picked up his potions book to continue reading.


End file.
